


The Edge of the Mirror

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Crossover, Every Story is an Alternate Universe story, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, I feel like that should have it's own tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, So expect many different things, Some slight body horror, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of AUs that I've thought up that mostly centers around Dipper.  A lot focus on relationships.  Most romantic, but others simply platonic.  It won't all be BillDip though.  Updates may be slow because I have other commitments to other stories first.  Feel free to ask for stories of my AUs that you can find on my tumblr on www.inumaru12.tumblr.com/tagged/Inumaru12 Writes  .  You might have to scroll down/go to other pages but my AU ideas are there! :D</p><p>As always, I'll add more tags as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beast Fairy Tale AU Part 1 (BillDip)

  
The Pines Twins were well known throughout the town of Gravity Falls for different reasons.  Mabel was the beautiful sister who while she had been a bit weird growing up, became a belle and was after followed by young men who wished to court her.  She became a seamstress with a talent of making many pretty things that the townsfolk would fawn over and showoff that they wore.  The town loved Mabel and Mabel loved the town back.

Things were different for her brother ‘Dipper’.  The nickname had been a cute nickname given to him by his dear sister when they were little but it had gotten twisted by the townsfolk into a mocking name.  He grew to hate the name but lived with it as if he tried to convince his sister to call him by his real name, she would just ask why and he refused to make his sister turn on the town that she loved.

He was too weak, too interested in books and strange theories.  Instead of hunting meat for his family, he instead worked in bookstore for a retired old conman.  Dipper’s constant teasing and bullying pushed him to retreat further into his comfort of books of fairy tales, strange creatures and ignoring his own mounting depression.  The only bright lights in his life was his own original writings and his sister.

One day though, his sister didn’t return from her trip from the town over to gather supplies.  It was late at night and the middle of winter with a soft snow falling from the skies.  Dipper knew his sister, while she may get distracted by some of the sights in the other town, she always made it home in time.  Just in case it was his own worries, Dipper waited for him impatiently to return.

Come morning and no Mabel in sight, Dipper jumped on his horse, Lancelot, and quickly rode out into the woods towards the next town.  Following the path at a quick trot, Dipper was only halfway towards the town when he saw horse tracks in the snow.  Even the most inexperienced of trackers, which he was, would be able to see the tracks in the snow.

But Mabel’s horse’s tracks weren’t going towards the town of Gravity Falls, but instead they led down another path, deeper into the woods.  But what made it even more worrying was the fact that there were other tracks around the horse ones.  They were smaller and there were so many that there had to be at least more of whatever made the tracks.

Worry deepened inside the young man and he urged his horse to follow the tracks.

  
The woods got darker as they got deeper in the woods.  The trees were twisted, almost looking like menacing faces, and with a gulp, Dipper continued on.  The tracks were everywhere now as there must have been a struggle but suddenly there were large prints that almost looked like boots…but they were much too big to really look human sized.  The smaller animal’s prints were gone, they had seemingly run away but Mabel’s horse walked farther into the woods, as if being led by the person, or was it a creature, if the imprints in the snow spoke the truth.

Watching the tracks closely, Dipper was so focused that he was confused when Lancelot suddenly stopped.  Looking up, Dipper’s jaw dropped when he found a huge castle in front of him.

  
"Whoa…" He gasped before trying to urge his steed to move forward.

  
Lancelot snorted and stomped a hoof as he stubbornly refused to move.  Sighing slightly, Dipper swung a leg over the horse and stepped down.  The young man tried pulling his equine friend closer but gave up after a few tries.  He tied Lancelot to a nearby tree and gave him a pat.

  
"Do you think Mabel went in there boy?"

  
Lancelot whinnied a little, nudging Dipper’s face with concern.

  
"I’ll be find, don’t worry!  I’ll be in and out real quick.  Just stay here, okay boy?"

  
The horse snorted and feeling satisfied that his horse wouldn’t run off, Dipper turned and made his way to the large gates of the castle.  The gates opened easily enough and Dipper slipped into the grounds and made his way across the courtyard to the main door. 

Standing in front of the doors with the large door knockers made Dipper gulp at their creepy design.  They seemed like demon like monsters with only one eye staring at him.  Hesitantly, Dipper knocked.

  
The banging was so loud it echoed behind the doors.  Dipper cringed a little before waiting.  When no one came, Dipper tried knocking again, even harder this time, and that caused the door to creak open.  Gulping slightly as he nervously thought about what he was about to do, Dipper let himself into the castle.  Normally he would never be so rude to walk into someone’s home without invitation but the thought of his sister possibly in danger filled him with a courage that he normally never felt and so he continued on.

  
"Hello?"  The young man called out in the dark hall.  "Mabel?  Are you here?"  Just as Dipper took a few steps forward, the door slammed shut behind him.  Jumping and shouting out in shock, Dipper whirled around and tried his best to open it, but the door didn’t so much as budge.  Groaning slightly to himself, Dipper turned back around and found that he wasn’t alone anymore.

There was a young woman standing at the end of the hall with her hands behind her back.  She was tall but didn’t seem too much older then Dipper himself.  She had her red hair pulled back in a bun and her face was that of a doll’s: pale and expressionless. But what really stood out where her lips.

  
Her lips were sewn together.

  
The young man let out a soft gasp, which echoed through the halls.

  
"H-Hello?"

  
Obviously the girl could say nothing, but she still did nothing to show that he was welcomed or invading in the castle.

  
"I’m sorry for just walking in here, but have you seen my sister?  She’s a bit taller then me and has long brown hair and her name is Mabel.  I’m pretty sure she came this way.  Did she stop in here?"

  
Again, the girl could say nothing, but this time she began to move.  Moving her hands from behind her back, she held something that Dipper immediately recognize.

  
It was Mabel’s headband.

  
"That’s my sister’s!" Feeling sudden dread, the young man stepped forward.  "Where is she?  What did you you do to her?"  He yelled at the mute girl.

For the first time, the girl showed a bit of emotion as she looked at him with pity in her eyes.  It was gone quickly as she turned and headed down the long hallway.  Dipper followed, well aware that if this was one of his books, she could be leading him right to his doom.  Dipper prayed to the Lord that for once, nothing happened liked his books.

  
The pale skinned mute lead him down, down, down, and farther down into the castle.  It got colder and Dipper shivered severely while the woman ahead of him seemingly didn’t feel it.  It was dark and Dipper could barely see anything as he tried his best to keep up to the fast pace woman.  She walked through a open doorway which led to a much more open room with lit torches on the wall.  The fire burned and the shadows danced to the flame’s whims.

The place could only be called a dungeon.  There was several cells, which in Dipper’s opinion looked more like cages, lining the walls.  In the closest cell though, sat his sister Mabel.

  
"Mabel!"

  
He ran to the cell and reached out to her.  Mabel, when seeing her brother, began to cry and reached back.  The two held each other’s faces and tried to touch foreheads through the bars.

  
"Dipper, what are you doing here?"  Mabel asked through her sobs.

  
"I came looking for you.  I got worried when you didn’t come home last night.  What happened? Why are you locked in this cell?"

  
"Oh Dip, it’s horrible!  I was on my way home when mean ole’ wolves began circling me and Lady Sprinkles!  I was trying to go the path way home but Lady got scared and went down a different path.  When we got  to the end of the path we found this castle a-and the wolves got scared by him and Lady was scared too!  As soon as I was off of her she just took off!  She left me here…"  A tear slid down Mabel’s face and Dipper was quick to wipe it away.

  
"Him?  Who is ‘him’ Mabel?"

  
"He says he is the master of the castle."  The young woman grasped her brother’s shoulders tightly.  "But he’s scary Dipper.  He’s a monster!"

  
"A monster?"

  
"Well that’s just rude."  A third voice spoke.

  
As soon as Mabel heard it, she pulled away Dipper with her pupils small with fear and covered her face as she shook.

  
"No no no! Go away!"

  
Shocked by his sister’s actions, Dipper felt protective instincts well in him and he stood up and turned.  He felt ready to face whatever he found but he quickly realized that he was wrong.

  
In the doorway stood a monster.

  
Maybe it had been human once, because it had almost human like qualities…somewhat at least. 

It was tall, easily towering over Dipper.  Wild blond hair as if the monster had just rolled out of bed.  Only one eye was showing as the other was hidden behind a eye patch but it’s visible eye was a unnatural golden color. His eyes continued down the monster’s pale face to it’s mouth.  It was grinning widely, seemingly entertained with the family reunion.  It’s teeth were razor sharp that it amazed Dipper that the monster didn’t tear it’s tongue or lips part.

It wore white dress shirt but the sleeves had been ripped off.  It’s arms were so pure black and long that they stretched to nearly past it’s knees and at the hands, instead of fingers, they were sharp claws.  The monster’s claws, which were also black, twitched and the entire blackness of his arms seemingly moved with it.  It’s pants were normal seeming until you got to it’s feet and even there the monster had long claws that looked liked a good kick would tear you apart.

All in all, the monster was a fearsome sight and Dipper couldn’t speak.

  
"Aww what’s wrong?"  The ‘thing’ purred malevolently, "Is something bothering you _boy_?”

  
Dipper bristled at the name and his anger pushed him forward.

  
"I want to know why you have my sister locked up!"  Dipper spoke with a surprisingly steady voice.  He glared at the man with the best glare he could, but to the surprise of absolutely nobody, it wasn’t every good.

  
"Well, for the first off, she was on my grounds which is strictly private property.  Second, she was such a horrible quest that I decided to throw her in the dungeon for the night so hopefully she could learn to appreciate some of the finer things in life."

  
"You kept her in this ice cold dungeon overnight?!?" Raged Dipper, turning towards his sister and finding that she was in fact looking pretty pale and even a bit blue in the lips.  Pulling off his coat, the young man handed it to his sister through the bars.  She took it and buried her face into it, still shaking from the combination of cold and fear.

The monster shrugged.

  
"She needed to learn."

  
"Let her go."

  
The monster’s eye widened in surprise.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"Let my sister go!  She’s freezing and scared and I’m going to take her home!"  Dipper announced, feeling braver then he knew he should have.

  
All of the seemingly playfulness disappeared from the monster’s face and it changed into one that seemed quite terrifying instead.

  
"No."  It spoke with a hint of a growl in it’s voice.  "She came into my property and didn’t have the grace to even be a good guest.  She stays."

  
"Please," Dipper began to beg.  "She’s my sister and she’s just been scared out of her mind.  Please let her go home to our small town."

  
Suddenly an idea hit Dipper.

  
"If you don’t, you’ll have more trespassers on your property."

  
Bill looked partially amused at this and gave a half wave of his hand for Dipper to continue.

  
"W-well, my sister is very popular in town.  She makes all sorts of clothes and gets along with everyone.  Everyone knows that she goes to the next town over on a certain day and that’s she’s prompt to come back.  They’ll worry when she’s not back that something happened to her and go searching for her!"

  
"Like you."

  
"Yes," Dipper nodded, "Like me.  If you let her go, there won’t be the entire town in a mob on your lawn."

  
The humanoid creature closed it’s eye with a thoughtful look.

  
"That does sound pretty troublesome.  I could just throw you both out to the wolves and let them have their way with you.  That way no one would possibly think I had something to do with it."  It grinned, showing off it’s sharp teeth.

  
Behind him, Dipper heard his sister let out a soft moan of fear.

  
"Just take me instead!  Let my sister go and I’ll stay here, please!"

  
It scoffed.

  
"Didn’t you just tell me that the town would cause a mob if your sister was taken? Wouldn’t they do the same for you?"

  
Dipper gulped a bit painfully.

  
"No."  He admitted with a bit of self loathing.  "The only people who would possibly miss me is my sister and my employer; but he’d just miss me because I’m cheap labor.  I’m not considered valuable in town."

  
"What of your parents?  Surely they would miss you?"

  
"Our parents have been dead for years."

  
"Hmm, well, if an entire town doesn’t find you valuable, why should I let you trade your life for your sisters?  What will I get out of it?"

  
"I-I," Dipper shook, trying his best not to trip over his words as a bit of hope began to fill him.  "I’ll do whatever you need me to do.  I’ll behave, I won’t run away.  I’ll stay just as long as you let my sister leave so she can get home safely."

  
When Dipper finished, his voice had been steady and strong.  He could feel his sister hold his hand from through the bars behind him and he squeezed her hand back.

  
'Please please please!'  Dipper begged in his mind.

  
"Hmm, alright then!  You are going to stay here and your sister is free to skip away!"

  
"R-really?!  Thank you sir, thank you!"

  
"Yes yes.  You are very lucky that I am in a good mood!  Now move aside so i can let your sister out."

  
Dipper moved and the strange being pulled a key out of it’s pocket and unlocked the door.  The moment she was out, Mabel ran into her brother’s open arms.

  
"Dipper, I’m so sorry!" She sobbed into his ear.

  
"It’s okay Mabes, I’m going to be alright.  J-just, go home okay."

  
The two of them were lead to the front door and the entire way they held hands and tried to pretend that they weren’t shaking.  Once at the front door, the mute woman held the door open.  From there they could see the gates and Dipper’s horse, Lancelot, still where Dipper had left him.

  
"Take Lancelot and go home Mabel."  He told his sister as he held her again.

  
"I’ll come back for you." Mabel whispered in his ear.

  
Dipper could just imagine how horrible that idea was.  The monster could decide to keep her as well, or even kill her.  So instead he shook his head.

  
"No.  Just don’t."  Taking a shaking breath, he met his sister’s eyes.  "Forget about me Mabel."

  
"Dipper no!"

  
"Yes!  Forget about me and live.  Fall in love, get married, have children!  I want you to live a long and happy life."  Tears started to slip from Dipper’s eyes and the twins put their foreheads together and for a moment, it was like they were children again.

  
"Go Mabel, quickly."

  
Mabel kissed Dipper’s cheek and began to walk out the door.

  
"I love you Dipper."

  
And then she turned and ran through the courtyard to the gates and to Dipper’s horse where she quickly rode off.  Dipper watched her until the dark forest surrounding the castle hid her from him.  Then the door slammed shut and he could no longer see the outside world.

  
"Well," the beast grinned sharply.  "I think that’s enough of the dramatics!"

  
Dipper glared a little, but the monster shook a finger, more of a claw really, at him and Dipper couldn’t help but flinch a little at it.

  
"You promised you’d behave and I think glaring at your gracious host is a bit rude.  If you want, I could put you in your sister’s place in the dungeons instead of the bedroom I was going to give you!"

  
Dipper blinked.

  
"You mean you’re actually giving me a room?"

  
The other scoffed.  “Of course!  I gave your sister one too but she acted like a savage!  Trying to bang on the door and screaming at me and trying to escape…You won’t try that will you…ah.  What is your name anyway?”

  
"Dipper Pines."

  
The beast laughed loudly, much to the young man’s embarrassment.

  
"Are you joking?  Is that really your name?"

  
"Well no, but it’s what everyone calls me…and I don’t have to give you my real name."  He crossed his arms and to his relief, the creature just rolled his eye.

  
"Fine.  I’ll just call you by your ridiculous nickname then."

  
"Oh."  Dipper said suddenly as he realized something and he looked towards the master of the castle with curiosity.  "What is your name?"

  
It gave a toothy grin and held it’s clawed hand out to Dipper.

  
"My name is Bill Cipher and welcome to my castle.  Everything in here belongs to me, and that counts you now too."

The monster, Bill now, grips his hand and Dipper has to hold back a gasp from hotness coming from his hand and how the blackness of his hand and arm shifts under him.

  
"It’s a pleasure to me you."  Bill purrs, leaning towards him and Dipper can only gulp.

  
This is going to be much worse then he realized.

  
 **Fin  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While he's not in here (yet at least) Gideon = Gaston. It's canon. :D


	2. Wizard In The Woods Part 1 (Harry Potter Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Gravity Falls Crossover/AU
> 
>  
> 
> Harry is sent by Luna, his dear friend/almost girlfriend/boss to Gravity Falls to check out after she Sees something about it in a dream, the once 'Boy-Who-Lived' is shocked to find that the small down nearly saturated in Magic. More so, a house with the words "Mystery Shack" seems to have more magic coming from it then all the town combined.
> 
> Smallish/drabble. I'll probably expand on this in more parts.

Harry hummed to himself as he looked at the map again.  It was around times like this that he found Luna’s rule on only muggle navigation aggravating.  Of course, he knew she had her reasoning, which was quite sound, but it was still frustrating when he got lost.  If Luna were here, she would probably quip that he should be used to getting lost with a smirk.  Harry had learned the hard way that the woman had a sharp tongue and had no hesitation about mocking ‘The Savior of the Wizarding World’.  Merlin, he could just hear the capitalization in his head.

  
Shaking his head, the man kept walking down the side of the road.  Harry could see a sign in the distance but didn’t bother trying to read it from this length as he knew it would never be possible with his eyes.

  
When Harry was nineteen, two years after the battle at Hogwarts, he had no idea what he had wanted to do with his life.  A career as an Auror just didn’t sound appealing anymore after all the fighting he had done.  He had shocked a lot of people with that decision, especially Ron, who had quickly decided that was where he wanted to be.  Ron hadn’t taken it well at first, not understanding why Harry would just give up like that.  Both Harry and Hermione had sat down and tried to explain it to the red head.  After a bit of time for Ron to cool down, the ginger nodded and said that while he was disappointed, he understood why Harry didn’t want to join Ron in Auror training.

About a year later of Harry just living off of his family savings (Plus the ministry had given the trio each a mighty reward for their deeds), the young man grew restless and bored of just sitting around and doing nothing.  One day, while having tea with Luna who had returned from one of her trips, Harry mentioned that he wished he could do what she did.

  
“It must be fun,” He said with a soft smile behind his teacup.  “I bet you get into lots of fun things.”

  
“Oh yes,” Luna nodded as she twirled a finger around her long blond hair and took a bite out of a scone.  “Traveling is very enjoyable.  Plus the fact that I’ve already made such headway on finding creatures that were thought to be extinct!  Who knew that so many were so good at hiding?”

  
Harry let out a wistful sigh.  “You certainly have the life Luna.  I wish I could do the same.”

  
Luna’s wide and pale eyes stared at him and the young woman blinked at him slowly.

  
“Why don’t you?”

 

Harry had tried to find excuses, but Luna was not a Ravenclaw for nothing as she quickly and logically cut them down.  As the dark haired man suddenly realized that he really had no reason to not go abroad, Luna sweetened the deal.

  
“Why don’t we work together?”  She offered.  “The two of us could cover so much more area.”

  
Still, even with such an opportunity laid out in front of him, Harry was still hesitant to accept it.

  
“If you want, you could think of it as a job and not just you running off if that is what is stopping you.”  The girl’s small smile turned into a smirk.  “The two of us would be cataloguing and taking photos of creatures.  And since I work mostly off of sponsors, having ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’ as a partner, I’ll have sponsors banging on my door, just begging to pay for us.”

  
Harry inhaled his scone just a tad too forcefully, making himself cough heavily in order to dislodge the treat from his throat.  Once he was able to breathe freely, he laughed along with Luna.

  
“Well, that sounds like a fair deal with me as long as I get to use you as an excuse to get out of Hermione’s lectures of how I’m ‘wasting my potential’ or that I should be doing more productive stuff.  It can be a mutual deal.”

  
“Oooh,” Luna cooed at Harry with a sing songy voice.  “How devious.  Why Harry, if I didn’t know better, I would think that you’re a Slytherin in disguise.”

  
“Heh, the sorting hat did want to put me there until I begged it for any house except that one.”  Harry admitted sheepishly.  While that fact wasn’t something that was common knowledge, it wasn’t something Harry hid either.  If someone asked, he told them the truth.

  
Harry was slowly sipping the rest of his tea when Luna giggled and spoke.

  
“That’s funny,” She gasped as she finished giggling.  “The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin as well!”

  
The savior of the Wizarding world choked a second time.

 

So Harry and Luna became partners.  Though if Harry was honest with himself, it was more likely that Luna was his boss who thought it was hilarious to boss Harry around.  When Harry had first started for Luna, he knew he had gotten in over his head.  With no idea what these things were or if they actually even existed, Harry was forced to do weeks of extensive research.  The research had been through Luna’s own notes and old books that she had of her family’s collection.  Hermione, when learning what the two of them had decided to do, praised them on it but refused to help Harry in the slightest.  She said that it was now Harry’s job and he would get nowhere if he didn’t learn to at least look up the basics himself.  So the young man studied and researched like never before and slowly, but surely, Luna’s undecipherable talk soon became understandable.  Harry was able to add to her once one sided conversation, and when her blue eyes sparkled with joy at his new found knowledge, Harry knew he had made the right choice in studying.

  
Years flew by the bond between Harry and Luna grew to where the edge of the line between them stretched from friends to something more.  Neither was sure if they really wanted that, afraid if it didn’t work out, that things between them, which were great, would crumble and destroy their fine process.  So they stayed friends and continued to work constant miracles in the magical creatures circles as they discovered more and more creatures that were supposedly extinct or had been once called mythical.

  
Luna had been right on the money when she had said coming out as business partners would boost their sponsors.  In fact, they even had donators more then sponsors. People figuratively, and on one occasion, actually, threw their money at Harry (and also Luna).  Around that time, things had started getting hectic with keeping things straight so the two business partners had decided to call in an expert to help them: Hermione.  Of course though, she was busy with her regular job (working to regulate laws to help Muggles, Magical Creatures, and Half-Bloods to make them equal standing as Purebloods), along with taking Muggle courses at Oxford (because Hermione refused not to have standing educations in both worlds), so she sent her husband, Ron, instead.

  
While Ron had enjoyed working as an Auror, he said it wasn’t as much fun as he thought it was going to be.  And although he didn’t say it, everyone knew he meant that he thought it was going to be him and Harry on adventures all the time.  So Ron got his chance at that, slightly at least.  Ron became the treasurer of Luna and Harry’s exhibitions.  He didn’t join them on the journeys all the time, he was more than happy to stay home where it was safe and warm and count money.  The two found that Ron was a great treasurer and could find bargains and deals that would help them immensely and save them lots of money.  All three of them were happy with this situation, and the years passed by even more.

  
Harry was thirty-two now.  It had been fifteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and instead of being home celebrating (The day of Voldermort’s defeat was now a holiday, and to be honest, Harry wasn’t too disappointed in missing it) but instead he was in the United States, walking on the side of the road towards what he hoped was the town that he was looking for.

  
He couldn’t remember for sure where Luna had heard about this town.  Had she read about it or had she Seen it?  Luna had some Sight abilities, although she said most of the visions she had were during her sleep or day dreams and sometimes tended to be very unclear or a jumble of other things.  So she didn’t always use her Sight to guide her, but when she did, it usually led to a big discovery. So when Luna had said to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon, who was Harry to argue?

  
While the man had loved this job and never regretted taking Luna up on her offer, he did wish that he could find better ways to get around.  Walking or hitching rides could be both dangerous and tiring.  As much as he wished he could just use magic to apparate to the town, it was one of Luna’s rules.  When using magic, magical creatures could sense such power and would usually move away from said magic, making them much harder to find.  Of course, Harry had such high magical energy that even apparating could cause a backlash and have everything in the forest avoid him like he smelt like week old fish.  So when on these little adventures, Harry had to either walk or hitch a ride and had to make sure he barely used magic.  Besides, his magic usually didn’t work well with muggle technology.  If he even tried to use something, it never lasted long in his hands.

  
Harry was closer to the sign now, and could read it clearly.

  
 **Welcome to Gravity Falls!**

**  
**Sighing with relief that he had finally gotten to the town, the savior of the Wizarding world took a deep breath as he reached the town’s limits.  Yes, he could understand why Luna had sent him here now.  Taking in the scent that was in the air, Harry could just smell a light dosing of magic in the air.  It was strange for a seemingly small muggle town to have any magic in the air surrounding it, but it occasionally happened.  Something was very different though, the magic seemed to be coming from the forest, but there were areas in town that seemed to be coated in the magic.  His own magic flared in response, and Harry, curious as always, decided to follow the magical signature.

  
He walked into the town with the single focus on following the magic and along the way he gained some curious looks from what he assumed were locals which he ignored with practiced ease.  The trail to the largest pool of magic in the town lead him through town and to a road leading farther away.  Crossing a road of asphalt, Harry found a dirt road and followed it as his magic buzzed in his body.  Signs littered the sides of the roads, pointing Harry’s path and welcoming him and Harry quickened his pace just a bit as the wizard finally found the source of magic.

  
A huge house stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by woods.  Large signs were all over the building, advertising gifts, amazing sights, and no refunds.  The largest signs though, were the ones on the roof that read “Mystery Shack”. 

  
Harry let out a low whistle as he took this place in.  It was positively soaked with magical essences that Harry had to take a deep breath as his heart was hammering away at his chest from his magic reacting to it.  How was one place so filled with magic, especially in a muggle town like this?  Was it possible that this was a mix community?  No, Harry decided, while it’s very possible that there may be some magical beings actually in this town, there was no way it was so completely mixed.  There would have been more signs of magicals living here when in reality; it just looks like a regular small town.

He wasn’t sure just how all this magic came to be in this little town, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn’t be able to leave this town without getting into the mystery.  Taking in a deep breath, Harry walked up to the front door that was covered with signs all around it, and put his hand on the door knob.

The coldness of the door knob and the slight feel of energy under his hand shocked him slightly, but Harry wouldn’t let that stop him.

  
With determination and pulling that Gryffindor courage, Harry Potter opened the door to the Mystery Shack.

  
 ** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had this idea for a while and I decided to write out a little bit of it to see how you guys take to it. I'll prob expand on it more here but with probably small parts like this and they might not even be in order.
> 
> But yeah, if you haven't noticed, I decided to make this where I dump all my AU ideas, and most probably aren't even going to be BillDip related. I'll make sure to note which ones are BillDip so you guys will know.
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far!

**Author's Note:**

> While he's not in here (yet at least) Gideon = Gaston. It's canon. :D


End file.
